minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightningbolt Predicter
"The electrifying fusion of two incredibly powerful upgraders, this machine combines the purposes of the two that created it." Overview The Lightningbolt Predicter is a Reborn Fusion-tier item released on April 9th, 2017. It is a mix between the Lightningbolt Refiner and the Astral Predicter. The Lightningbolt Predicter is a button-activated upgrader, with each click making the upgrader activate for one second. Clicks do stack, but there is a short split-second delay between the button and the upgrade beam turning on. The Lightningbolt Predicter upgrades ores in two stages: * The ores are upgraded with a multiplier between x3 and x8. This upgrade counts as 1.6 upgrades. * After 10 to 30 seconds, the ore's value is multiplied by x6. This means, assuming all ores are delayed before being processed in a furnace, that the total multiplier range is x18 to x48. This upgrade counts as 10 upgrades. * 2nd and Subsequent upgrades (using loop or multiple) will only get the x3 to x8 upgrade. Neither upgrades apply if the upgrader isn't activated when the ore passes the upgrader. The Lightningbolt Predicter can upgrade two times without the chance of destroying the ore, and can upgrade ores unlimited times, with a 20% chance of destroying ore during the 3rd upgrade, and increases as the ore receives more upgrades from this item. The chance of ore getting destroyed is calculated by (x-2)/(x+2), where x is the xth upgrade, for all x>=3. Large ores such as the ones from the Diamond Breech Loader will not be able to fit under the gray metal, causing them to be unusable with the Lightningbolt Predicter. Appearance Lightningbolt Predicter features floating platforms and white upgrader beams like the Astral Predicter. The upgrader also features gray metal parts, upgrader poles (to block large ore), and antennas on the platforms to show its influence from the Lightningbolt Refiner. On April 21st, 2017, Berezaa thought that the Lightningbolt Predicter's image was not visually appealing enough so days afterwards, a new was created where the item angled slightly differently, the skybox was changed, the floor was retextured with blur effects, and a yellow light can be seen from a distance. Trivia * Lightningbolt Predicter is misspelled, as the word Predicter should be spelled as a predict'o'r (with an 'o'). * Unlike other Reborn Fusions, this item's thumbnail did not contain any blur when it was released.. ** On April 21st, 2017, it got a new image with blur on it. * Although the size of the Lightningbolt Refiner is 2 units longer than the Astral Predicter's, the Lightningbolt Predicter is supposed to be the same size as the Astral Predicter, but as of 04/09/2017, the hitbox is 1 unit shorter width-wise. This is the same with the Ore Gate and Lightningbolt Refiner so that the hitbox does not get in the way of the button. * Despite the usual pattern of Reborn Fusion upgraders not being able to be used with its lesser parts, the Lightningbolt Predicter can, in fact, be used with the Lightningbolt Refiner. However, it will count towards the use amount. This means using that if you use a Lightningbolt Refiner then a Lightningbolt Predicter, the Lightningbolt Predicter has a chance to destroy the ore because it has 1 use before it gains the ability to destroy them. If you use a Lightningbolt Predicter first, then 2 Lightningbolt Refiners, only the 2nd Lightningbolt Refiner has a chance to destroy ores. * The Lightningbolt Predicter can not be used with the Astral Predicter and vice versa. * Upon destroying an ore, the Lightningbolt Predicter does not produce a thunder sound. * The Lightningbolt Predicter is the smallest reborn fusion in the game. * When the New Heights Update was released the entire upgrader was a stud higher than other conveyors, disallowing ores to pass through. ** This has since been fixed. Category:Reborn Fusion Category:Upgrader Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Small Category:Rebirth Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Manual Upgrader